


Tropes

by darkdream253



Series: HSWC Fills [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Marriage, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope: a commonly recurring literary and rhetorical device, motif, or cliché in creative works.</p><p>The hero always wears a white hat, the villain always explains their plan, and makeovers make anyone drop-dead gorgeous. Everyone knows that. Everyone also knows zombies are fast, darker and grittier is better, and no one lives happily ever after. Draw from any era's standards for your own examples!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropes

**Author's Note:**

> Dave ♥ Terezi ♦ Sollux ♥ Dave
> 
> A twist on the Sibling Triangle trope- siblings that fight over the same guy- where instead of siblings, Terezi and Sollux are moirails that both have the hots for the same guy. You can have them react to this anywhere from a rivalry-like competition to win his affections, or straight up fighting/bickering about it. Bonus points if Dave suggests Taking a Third Option(marriage).

Sollux and Terezi had been moirails for some time, but now their moiraillegnce was threatened by one guy, one person they both liked. They'd tried to stay moirails even through the ordeal, but that was getting harder and now they barely talked to each other without breaking into arguments.

Dave didn't seem to mind that the both of them liked him. He took each of them out on dates, never let the dates coincide, and had even kissed both of them multiple times. It seemed he liked both of them equally, but they still argued over who would have his affection.

Dave was getting tired of they're arguing. Whenever one of them saw the other with him, they started shouting at each other. He was wondering if either of the trolls were worth the frustration, but he knew they were. He was in love with them of them as much as they were with him.

Sollux was with him now, the computer nerd going on about how he'd been programming some virus earlier that day. He didn't understand half the technical terms he used, but he listened anyway. He enjoyed listening to Sollux go on about what he enjoyed. He'd share the events of his day as well, which would often result in rap battle between the two of them.

Terezi was different and he loved her in a different way. She would often poke fun at him, but he knew it was just her way of showing affection. Though she was blind, she still drew with him and he always appreciated her art. It was very similar to the comics he drew.

He honestly couldn't see himself giving up either of the two he loved. They both made him happy in their own ways and they were happy with him. They just couldn't seem to share him like he shared his time with them. There was no way out of it as far as he could see, but he didn't want to choose either.

He decided to get the two of the together for a compromise. He headed back to his house with Sollux after their date, where Terezi would be waiting. He knew a heated argument would start, but he needed to talk with the both of them.

He opened up the door and Sollux immediately made a comment,” What ith thhe doing here? You thaid we'd be alone.”

“Hey, he set up a date with me at this time yesterday! Don't blame me if your jealous I have a late night date with him! He set it up!” Terezi gave him an evil grin as she spoke up.

“No, he wath thuppothed to take me to hith plathe after the date tho we could hang out and play thome gameth!”

“Oh, yeah right, then why would he set up a date with me?”

“Because of what you're doin' right now,” Dave had an edge of agitation in his voice,” You both keep arguin' over who gets to date me, but you've never actually ask me what I think.”

“And what? You're going to end the dithpute yourthelf?” Sollux crossed his arms. “Then tell uth, which one of uth do you choothe?”

“That's the thing, I can't decide, which is why I came up with another solution,” Dave explained,” Look, on Earth, we got this thing called marriage. Basically, you pledge your love to one person for the rest of your life. It's romantic and shit.”

“And what's you point?” Terezi raised an eyebrow at him.

“The point is that I can't choose between either of you, so I want to marry both of you,” Dave smiled. He took out two rings and slipped one on each of their fingers. “See, these are a symbol of our marriage. Basically, you wear these until we're not married anymore.”

“Oh, mine has my favorite color,” Terezi said after licking the ring set with bright red stones.

“Okay, you really think a ring ith going to tholve everything?” Sollux asked seriously, looking at the binary code engraved into the band slipped on his finger. “Sure, the ring ith cool, but we don't want to thhare you.”

“It's not the rings, it's what they represent,” Dave clarified,” It means both of you have me, not just one. You're both mine forever.”

Dave had planned the wedding ceremony, since neither troll even knew what a wedding was. They had a late night wedding, meaning the vows for each of them came just before and just after midnight, so they would have different anniversaries.

Of course, there were still a few arguments between the two of them at first, but they stopped after awhile. They all lived together and Dave was with both of them most of the time. The two moirails would discuss times with each other before dates alone with Dave and Dave would simply give them a yes or no. It actually wasn't a bad arrangement and they were all happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very happy with this one, but here it is anyway. I figured I still wrote it, I should still put it up.


End file.
